Run and Never Look Back
by Vulcanos
Summary: Joey is being haunted by a mysterious faceless figure. A piece of paper warns him to never look back. things are getting stranger by the minute...
1. Chapter 1

Run and Never Look Back

(I do not own the Slender Man)

Joey woke up in his room in a cold sweat. He had just had a rather disturbing nightmare. In it, he was being followed by some… thing. It didn't have a face. It followed him through the expansive forest and whenever he looked back, his vision would begin to blur and static like a TV would screech in his ears. After running for a while, he came upon a crumpled up sheet of notebook paper on the ground. He was in too much of a hurry to open it and read it, but to curious to just leave it there. He did a quick once-over of the area, and deeming it safe he moved on. When he opened up the paper to read it, static screamed in his ears, and h had awoken.

"What a dream!" He mused aloud.

"It seemed so real, and that forest seemed familiar." Joey lived in an elegant but simple two-story house, left at home for the weekend by himself.

"Who was that man, and why did he keep chasing me?" He wondered, again aloud. He stood up, yawning, and something fell from his hoodie pocket. He looked down at it, and a shiver went up his spine. It was the same piece of paper from his dream, he was sure of it. Feeling he was safe enough to read it, he opened it and did so. It read:

"Run and never look back"

He dropped the paper in surprise. It was advising him against what he had done in his dream. But how was that even possible? Whenever Joey got stressed about something, he would look out the window, or go outside, and let the serenity of nature calm him. He opened his curtains, and peered out into the forest, feeling more relaxed already. But when he looked again, what he saw nearly made him jump from his skin. It was the man from his dream, partially cloaked by shadows and foliage, but he was there, clear as day. He heard a faint noise in his ears, like a distant TV had just gone to static and he could barely hear it. Joey blinked, and the man disappeared, and the noise faded to nothing. Unnerved, he chose to call his friend Rick over. He was a supernatural buff, maybe he will know what's going on.

My stories have been going over pretty well, and I appreciate the support. Keep it coming everyone! - Vulcanos


	2. Chapter 2

His friend Rick didn't pick up the phone his first time he called. He probably is still asleep, or reading the latest creepypasta. He was getting concerned, but dismissed it. He went downstairs to eat and wait for a call back, and screamed in fright. The downstairs had become a forest, and the man was there, where the door should be. A tentacle reached for him, seemingly made of liquid shadow. He cringed, closed his eyes, and braced himself. But nothing came. He looked away, waiting for what felt like an eternity, and nothing happened. He looked back. His house was back to how it was before. The static that screamed in his ears stopped abruptly.

-At Rick's-

Rick was scrolling through the stories on a dark creepypasta site. The one he had been reading was a particularly chilling one about the Slenderman chasing and haunting a teen named Joey. He hadn't heard his phone go off, and cursed himself when he found the two missed calls. He decided then to respond then, and unlocked his phone to call Joey back.

-Back at Joey's-

His phone went off, and Joey nearly leapt from his skin. On the third tone, he decided to answer. It was Rick.

"Hey Joey, sorry i missed you."

"I know, you were reading a good story, it's all right." Joey said with a hint of wistfulness.

"So, what do you need help with?" Rick asked.

"Come over, and i'll explain everything."

"OK?" Rick said hesitantly.

"I'm making breakfast." Joey said a hint of sing-song in his voice. The call disconnected. He laughed to himself, knowing he had him. He looked back at his phone, worried he might get Rick involved. If he believed him at all was a totally different matter. He set to cooking, and before he knew it, Rick was knocking at his door.


End file.
